


out of control

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [28]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Toph is not acting like herself, not in the least.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 17





	out of control

Toph is not quite sure how to explain this feeling, like nothing she has ever felt before. She has no way to really describe it, a strange heat that starts in her lower stomach not long after she ingests the incredibly questionable cactus juice, and as it spreads, feeling like it is extending throughout her entire body, she is left squirming, biting her lip and not sure what to do.

At first, she is able to keep her composure, keep some sense of control in the situation. That does not last very long, and as this strange feeling becomes that much more intense, she soon finds herself losing control. Which is exactly how she finds herself grinding on the leg of a confused and clueless Sokka, so flustered that he can barely register what is happening, let alone how to figure out how to get her to stop.

She is not aware of the expression on his face right now, but she can feel the way his heart beat races, just like hers does. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her rational side is dying completely, her shame slowly vanishing as she realizes that this blunt friction is exactly what she needed.

This is all going to her head so much that she is completely oblivious to the way that Sokka begs someone, anyone to please get her off of him, as he finally regains his senses and realizes what is going on. He has no idea why she is doing this, but he definitely wants no part in it, since he is fairly certain that this is a sign that Toph has officially gone crazy.

Katara does what she can to help, just as stunned as her brother is, but as soon as she has pried Toph from his leg, she falls back, and Toph is upon her in an instant, feeling her way through it until she is grinding against Katara’s slightly raised knee, moaning as she does so. She has never needed anything this badly in her life, and no rational thoughts can be heard right now. In fact, Toph barely even registers what she is doing right now, or who she is doing it to, only that it feels good to get this much friction, and that she definitely loves to feel this good.

Between the two siblings, she has thoroughly disturbed both of them, and no matter how they try, it seems impossible to get her to stop grinding on one of them. Once they do manage to get her under control, which takes far too long, they decide that isolation is the best way to handle this, until she has this all out of her system and starts acting like her old self again. But, of course, Aang decides to be soft on her and goes to visit too soon, to see if she is feeling any better.

“I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help you,” he says, in such a naive and friendly voice. Toph has him pinned in no time at all, grinding against him until she can feel a bulge in his pants.

“I’ve got something you can help me with,” she replies, not sounding a bit like herself. Aang, for all of his terror, can’t help his arousal, having an actual girl on top of him. Though she may not be the girl that plagues the majority of his fantasies, this is still like a fantasy come true, and he can’t actually remember, in the heat of the moment, why he is not supposed to let this happen.

He does try to struggle, at least a little bit, but she has the jump on him, and he is not able to get out of her grip, and once she works to pull his pants down, and then her own, there is not much else he can do or say. She feels her way through all of it, not missing a beat and not hesitating for a second, before sinking down on his cock with a loud and needy moan.

And Aang is completely helpless beneath her, because, of course, he has never felt anything this good in his entire life. As much as he may have wanted to resist, as much as his mind or heart may have not wanted to do this at all, his body has its own ideas, and once he is buried inside of her, he forgets all of his concerns, and just lets himself get lost in it.

Toph is quickly out of control on top of him, having finally gotten what she needed. She is soon riding him with abandon, not bothering to keep quiet. Aang should probably be a little more concerned about that, but even the fact that they could get caught is of no concern to him now. He just lets it all happen, lets her ride him until they are both at their limit, both letting out pathetic moans as they come at nearly the exact same time.

She comes to a rest on top of him, panting right along with him, and he has a moment of clarity, in which he realizes what he just did. At least it is done now, but he still can’t believe what has happened, that he just lost his virginity to Toph, so crazed that she probably doesn’t even understand what she is doing, and that, on top of everything else, he really did not mind it nearly as much as he should have.

But now he has to deal with what has happened, and is glad that it is over, that he can take some time to gather his thoughts. At least, he thinks that it is over, but that is before Toph starts moving again, and suddenly, he realizes that she is nowhere near done with him yet. Fresh horror washes over him at the same time as fresh arousal, and he knows that he is completely helpless until she is finished having her way with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
